


setters

by pqgibig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inarizaki, Love, Pretty Setter Squad, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqgibig/pseuds/pqgibig
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 5





	setters

"Look at this, Atsumu!" You said as you set the ball from your hands to him.

"Woah! That's so cool!" He yelled in excitement after catching the ball.

"I think I want to be a setter," You told him.

"I think I want to be one too! We can be setters together!" He beamed.

"Okay!" You agreed.

｡･:*˚:✧｡

You, Atsumu, Osamu, and Maemi were the best of friends as children. You four were always together, never separated.  
That all changed once you got into junior high. You and Atsumu drifted, as you were both setters and extremely competitive. You guys ended up becoming rivals, arguing on a day to day basis about who's the better setter. You and Osamu were still close friends, however.

You and Maemi stayed best friends, and she's one of the only people you trust with your whole heart. She's sweet and caring, kind of like a mom. She always makes sure that you're okay.

In your second year of junior high, a girl named Emiko Ishida moved to Hyogo from Tokyo. She was the quiet and studious type, which was the opposite of your adventurous, carefree personality. However, when you two were in the same class, you got close and got along well.

"Fine, Y/n, I'll come to your volleyball game, but I'll probably be doing homework during it," Emiko sighed.

"You're such a supportive best friend," You joked, sarcastically. "Emiko, you're always doing homework or some shit like that, take a break!"

"I have to get perfect grades in order to get into Tokyo University next year," she rolled her eyes at you.

"Don't worry! I'll be there, cheering you on. I'm your number one supporter, after all!" Maemi exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

You wished you could hug her, but she was on the other side of the lunch table. She's been your number one supporter since the day you started volleyball, and she always comes to all your games unless she has an emergency.

You took a bite of your sandwich that you had packed from lunch when someone covered your eyes. "Guess who!"

"Osamu?" You guessed.

"Nope! It's me," Atsumu chuckled.

"Why are you here, pisshead?" You scoffed with an annoyed tone. You were really not in the mood for Atsumu's teasing today, especially while you were trying to eat your food.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on yer game today, even though I know you'll fail," he explained.

"Bother someone else for once, will you?" Emiko snapped.

"Woah there, chill, Emiko! I was just going to leave. Goodbye, Y/n! Hope you miss all yer sets!" He smirked at you as he walked away from the table with pride.

"Fuck you, Atsumu!" You shouted as he left the lunch table.

"He's so rude... Osamu is nicer," frowned Maemi.

"Agreed," both you and Emiko nodded in unison.

｡･:*˚:✧｡

You ended up doing really well during your match, with over 35 assists at the end of the game. You swung your bag around your shoulder as you walked out of the locker room, and found Osamu, Atsumu, and Maemi waiting for you.

"Hello?" You said in confusion.

You noticed Emiko gone, meaning she probably left without saying goodbye, or congratulations on the win.

"Come on, we're having dinner together with our families today," Atsumu told you while he rolled his brown eyes.

Your families have dinner often to catch up with each other. The twins' mom, Maemi's mom, and your mom were best friends in high school and still are. They were the main reason why you four even got close. You were practically raised together.

You four walked out of the gym and started walking to the twins' house. You casually talked to each other along the way, except Atsumu.

Once you got into the house, you saw the six parents and your older brother already sitting at the dinner table. "Maemi! Y/n! It's so nice to see you, girls, again!" The twin's mom greeted after she got up from her chair.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Miya!" She pulled you into a tight hug as you said that. The twin's mom was always very friendly, warm, and welcoming to you, that was your favorite thing about her.

You four got seated at the dinner table and started eating the delicious food that the parents made. "How is volleyball going for you, Y/n? I heard from your dad that you're ranked as the number two female setter in high school now!" asked Maemi's dad.

"It's going great!" You responded before flashing a smile.

"Still number two unlike me..." Atsumu muttered under his breath. You kicked him under the table once you heard the words come out of his mouth. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" His mom asked, concerned.

He eyed you before answering, "I'm fine, mom."

You all finished eating, and you left right after since it was a school day tomorrow.

Your older brother, Hiroshi, was driving since your mom and dad had gotten a little tipsy. He's two years older than you and is currently attending Tokyo University, majoring in Computer Science. He's a smart guy, and people usually compared the two of you. They thought of you like the sporty, reckless sister, while they thought of him as the intelligent, responsible brother.

You were always bothered by this, but you didn't really care at the end of the day.

Once you got home, Hiroshi stopped you in the hallway. "I need to tell you something. You have to promise that you won’t tell Mom and Dad, well, at least for now.”

“What is it? Did you break the law or something?” You questioned him.

“No, but I fucked up really bad, Y/n. Really bad."

"What happened? What'd you do?"

"I got a girl pregnant."

"Oh my god! Who?"

"Ishida's older sister."

"How the fuck did you get a girl pregnant? And Emiko's sister of all people!" You harshly whispered, quiet enough for your parents to be unable to hear.

"I-I don't know! I was drunk, and she said she had birth control, but I guess it didn't work or something? I don't know what to do!" he cried.

"Well, ask her what she wants to do with the baby. It's her decision. If she wants to keep it, then man up and be the father! But if she wants to get rid of it, then support her decision," You answered.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice." He said, pulling you into a hug.

"Whatever. If you mess this up, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Hiroshi chuckled as he pulled away from the hug, and headed upstairs to his room.

｡･:*˚:✧｡

You sat on your desk, resting your head in your hands. "I'm so fucking tired," you told Osamu, who sits at the desk next to you.

"Me too. Atsumu was screaming while playing video games all night so I couldn't sleep."

"Speaking of that pisshead, where is he?" You asked the grey haired twin. You, Osamu, and Atsumu were in the same class, but your other friends were in different classes, sadly.

He shrugged, then looked at the door. "There he is, late as always."

Atsumu walked in with a girl that you had never seen before. The girl had long blonde hair that was down to her chest. She had big green eyes, with long black eyelashes. Her cheeks were pink and rosy. She was beautiful, and the class stared at her as she walked in.

"Who's this girl?" You questioned.

"I have no idea. She must be new or somethin'," Osamu yawned.

The teacher quickly got in front of the class and announced, "Hello, class. Today, we have a new student! Please welcome Nishida Kazuko. She will be attending Inarizaki High starting today!"

You saw from the corner of your eye that Atsumu flashed her a smile and winked. She blushed.  
Such losers, you thought to yourself.

"Mori, will you please raise your hand so Nishida knows who you are? You will be showing her around the school today," the teacher added.

"I wish I got picked!"

"She's so lucky!"

You rolled your eyes at the words of your fellow classmates and raised your hand. Osamu lightly chuckled.  
The day flew by quickly, and you walked out of the class with Nishida. "I'm going to have to make this a quick tour because I have volleyball practice in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, sounds good!" She responded. "Volleyball is a cool sport."

"Yeah, it is. Do you have any experience?" You walked around the school with her.

"No, but I really enjoy the sport, especially watching it!" She exclaimed.

"You could be a manager for the boys' team if you'd like, they are in need of a manager," you informed her.

  
The beautiful blonde girl smiled. "Really? Do I know any of the boys on the team?"

"I think you know Osamu, Atsumu—"

"Speaking of Atsumu, he's really sweet! Does he have a girlfriend?"

You cringed. "No, he doesn't. He has a lot of fangirls though, so be careful of that."

"Good to know! He's really cute."

"Mhm."

You walked through the school with her and the tour finally came to an end. "Well, this tour is over, so I'm going to go head to the gym to practice. If you want to sign up for the manager position you can follow me."

"Okay! Can I have your number just in case I need anything?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, sure, it's xxx-xxx-xxxx."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and put in your contact information.

She seems like a nice girl, but I feel like her innocence is an act.

She followed you to the gym, and you said, "The boys are practicing in the gym over there. I'm gonna head to the other gym where my team is practicing! Have fun."

"Thank you!" She skipped to the gym.

Who the hell skips instead of walks?

You walked to the locker room to change into your practice shirt and volleyball shorts and got ready to play. You don't have many friends on the volleyball team, even though you're one of the best players on the team. So, you just keep to yourself most of the time, even though you're a loud, outgoing person with your friends.

"Kawamoto!" You shouted, directing the ball from your hands to your team's ace. She took her approach and slammed the ball down.

The team did a couple more passing, setting, and blocking drills until it was time to leave.

"That's a wrap! Good job girls, I'll see you tomorrow for the practice match!" Coach Iwasaki said.

You jogged to the locker rooms and got all cleaned up before heading out. You went to the hallway where you were supposed to meet Emiko and Maemi. They both had clubs today that ended around the same time as you, so you three decided to study together. Emiko is in the journalism club while Maemi is in the culinary club.

"Let's go?" Maemi asked, linking her arms with both of her best friends.

You and Emiko nodded and started walking to the nearby coffee shop. Maemi loved going here since her dream is to go to culinary school, then open a restaurant or cafe of some sort.

You sat down at the first table you could find, and it was next to the window. You spotted the twins with the blondie you gave a tour to earlier. "Great. Why do they have to be here?" You muttered as you started taking your books out of your bag.  
Maemi waved to them, and they looked over at you guys. Osamu was the only one who waved back, though.

"No! Maemi, why?" Emiko facepalmed. Should I tell her about her sister getting pregnant? Does she already know?

Osamu was looking very annoyed, and he looked like he wanted to leave. Atsumu probably dragged him here. Osamu got out of his seat and walked over to you three. "Please save me. I'm being a third wheel. They keep flirting every chance they get," he grumbled.

"Damn, she just got here today and Atsumu's already flirting with her?" You chuckled.

Osamu nodded sadly and took a sip of his drink. He continued to sit at your table, even though you were studying. A few minutes later, Atsumu told him it was time for them to leave. Before leaving, Atsumu pulled you aside.  
“Hey, uh, I have a favor to ask of you,” he whispered.

“Me? What could be so important that you’re asking me, your setter rival, for help with? I assume that it’s extra important,” you responded.

“I wouldn’t say that it’s important, but just listen to me, alright? I need you to help me get closer to Nishida.”

“Why me?” You asked, genuinely confused as to why Atsumu was asking you, of all people, for help with a girl. “You have half of the entire population of girls in our school swooning over you, what makes you think that you can’t make Nishida do the same by yourself?”

“Well, it’s different! I want to make her fall for me, not just my charmin’ looks and volleyball skills. Besides, she said that she thinks that yer really sweet, so I was thinkin’ that you could help me. Come on, please, Y/n?” His brown orbs looked into yours, begging for you to accept his question.

“What’s in it for me, Atsumu?”

He brought his hand up to his chin and thought about it for a moment. “I hadn’t really thought about that… hmm, oh! I’ll finally declare that you’re a better setter than me!”

“This girl must be special if you’re willing to put that up for a reward,” you chuckled. You reached out your hand for Atsumu to shake. “Fine, deal. I’ll help you win Nishida over.”

What even made you think that this was a good idea?

｡･:*˚:✧｡

"You should've asked for a better reward," said Emiko, flipping through the pages of her textbook.

You sighed. "I think that it was actually a pretty good one! Think about it, we’ve been fighting for years about who’s the better setter, and if I succeed in setting them up, he’ll finally admit that I’m superior!

"I still don’t understand the two of your guys’ rivalry, I think that you’re both equally as good!" Maemi shrugged. You glared at her. “I-I mean, well, your playing styles are both very similar! That’s what I meant. Anyways, I'm going to go grab something from the vending machine, I'll be back! Do you guys want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks Maemi!" You smiled.

"I'm good, thanks," Emiko adjusted her glasses.

She rummaged through her backpack until she found her money, and walked towards the vending machine. Next to her, was a boy with black hair and bangs that were parted in the middle. Maemi, being the clumsy girl she is, bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, trying to wipe the spilled mess of pink, strawberry milk on the floor.

"It's fine, really," He assured her.

"I'll get you another one! Here!" She handed him the money that she was going to use for herself.

"Thank you, you're so kind, but you can keep it! What's your name?" He questioned.

She stood up after she cleaned up the mess. "I'm Okamura Maemi! And you?"

"Suna Rintarou. Nice to meet you," He reached out his hand to shake with hers. She smiled and shook his hand.  
After they finished talking, Maemi walked, unexpectedly fast, back to your table.

"That guy was really cute!" She quietly squealed.

"I guess, he's not my type though," You said. "I think he's on the volleyball team or something. I’ve seen him around."

"Your type is Atsumu, that's why," joked Emiko. Maemi giggled at Emiko's words.

"Huh? Since when?" You snapped.

"I'm just joking with you," Emiko chuckled.

You lightly hit her on the arm. "You suck."

She stuck her tongue out and laughed again.

｡･:*˚:✧｡

Once you got back to your class after lunch, the teacher announced that you would be working on a project with one other person about how society affects human beings, emotionally and physically. Of course, the teacher paired you up with Atsumu, the one person you did not want to work with.

You headed over to Atsumu's desk, pulled up a chair to sit next to him, and started brainstorming what you would specifically talk about.

"Although I hate you, this is good since we can talk about our plan for me and Nishida while working!" He gave you a thumbs up.

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, sure. So I was thinking about how society can make someone hate themselves so much, that physically, they can self-harm and more, while emotionally they can develop depression, eating disorders, and other mental illnesses."

"You're pretty good at this. That's a good topic to present about, I guess."

The sound of the bell over the school’s speakers filled you and your classmates' ears, and you grinned. Finally. Thank goodness school's over. You got up from your seat and put your chair back in its original place.

"Come over tonight so we can discuss the plan, you can hang out with Osamu in the meantime."

"No."

"Pretty please!” He pouted and gave you puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

｡･:*˚:✧｡

You sat down on Osamu's bed while he played video games. "Your brother's such a bitch."

"Yup," he agreed, popping the p. "I've never seen him this interested in a girl, though. She must have a really good personality."

"Yeah, she's really sweet. And pretty."

You two stayed in silence, with only the sounds in the room being his hands moving the buttons on his controller. "The girl just requested to follow me on Instagram," you told Osamu as you took a look on your phone, only to see that she requested you on the popular social media app.

"How'd she find it?" He questioned you with a confused tone.

"I have no idea. Should I accept and follow her back?"

"Yeah, I guess." Upon hearing the words come out of Osamu’s mouth, you scrolled through her feed to see what she was like.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Osamu shouted.

"Let's go, Y/n," Atsumu motioned for you to go to his room.

"See you later, Osamu." He waved to you without looking away from his television screen.

Once you entered Atsumu's room, you plopped down on his couch chair. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll put in a good word for you, I'll help you with the dates, what to message her, and stuff like that, probably,” you answered.

Atsumu paused and thought for a moment. "Sounds good! But, Y/n, I have to make sure of somethin’."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Make sure ya don't fall in love with me, like in those cliché romantic movies," he winked.

"That’s disgusting. Absolutely gross," you imitated a barf. "That won't be hard at all. I will never fall in love with you."


End file.
